Die Liebesgeschichte geht weiter
by xAngelCullenx
Summary: Bella, Renesmee und Edward sind glücklich. Alles scheint gut zu werden. Doch nach ihrem Urlaub wird alles anders und dramatischer. Kann Bella ihre Familie retten? Wird Edward ohne sie leben können?
1. Urlaubsplanung

**Disclaimer: Twilight und Charaktere gehören SM, nur allein die Geschichte und andere Charaktere stammen von mir!**

**  
Urlaubsplanung**

Endlich war alles hinter uns. Wir konnten alle anfangen endlich ein normales Leben zu führen.  
Naja was ist eigentlich schon normal, wenn man ein Vampir ist?  
Unsere Gäste waren nun auch alle wieder nach Hause gereist und wir konnten uns so langsam in den Alltag einfinden,  
immerhin waren wir ja eine kleine Familie und ich wollte, dass Nessie eine schöne "normale" Kindheit hat.  
Sofern es denn so sein konnte.  
Wir saßen alle im großen Haus der Cullens und verarbeiteten das Geschehene.  
Jacob kam und ging mit Nessie wie fast jeden Tag spielen. Er tat wirklich alles für sie und dafür war ich ihm  
ein Leben lang dankbar. Wir alle waren ihm und seinem Rudel und auch Sam´s Rudel dankbar.  
Jeder ging seinen Vorlieben nach. Emmet und Rosalie sassen auf dem Sofa und kuschelten. Esme rannte wie immer durch die Gegend  
und war am dekorieren und die Küche am aufräumen. Seitdem wir so viel Kontakt mit den Werfölfen hatten, sah es in der Küche immer aus  
wie auf einem großen Schlachtfeld. Ich musste ein bisschen lächeln bei dem Gedanken, dass sie wenigstens die Küche nutzen konnten.  
Alice und Jasper waren jagen und Carlisle war im Krankenhaus.  
Edward und ich standen am Fenster und schauten Jacob und Nessie beim Spielen zu.  
Da kam mir ein Gedanke.  
Ich musste einfach mal mit meiner kleinen Familie allein sein. Immerhin hatten wir uns schon entschlossen unser Studium um ein  
halbes Jahr zu verschieben, allein schon weil Jacob ja auf Nessie geprägt war und ich Charlie auch noch nicht alleine lassen wollte,  
zumal er ja mittlerweile wusste was Jacob war und das ich auch anders war.  
Dann sagte Edward aufeinmal, als wenn er meine Gedankenlesen konnte, was er ja mittlerweile konnte, aber nur, wenn ich mein  
Schutzschild benutzte:" Mhhh... Wir haben in den letzten Wochen so viel erlebt und da dachte ich mir, dass wir vielleicht einen kleinen  
Familienurlaub machen sollten."  
Erstaunt und verwundert schaute ich ihn an.  
"Das gleiche hatte ich mir auch gerade gedacht. Einen kleinen schönen Familienurlaub. Du, Nessie, Jacob und ich.  
Schließlich können wir Jacob nicht einfach hier lassen. Er und Nessie gehören zusammen. Das können wir  
nicht einfach ignorieren."  
"Das hatte ich auch gar nicht vor. Wir sollten Jacob nachher einfach mal fragen, immerhin muss er das ja auch mit seinem  
Rudel und Sam besprechen und wir sollten uns auch noch überlegen, wohin die Reise gehen soll."  
Mir kam schon ein Gedanke. Esmes Insel. Doch ich wollte dort nicht mit Nessie und Jacob hin, weil es allein Edwards und mein  
Ort sein sollte. Immerhin hatten wir dort unsere Flitterwochen verbracht und Edward und ich hatten dort unsere Tochter gezeugt.  
Auch wenn es für ihm am Anfang nicht so einfach war. Doch mittlerweile hatte sich ja so einiges geändert.  
Ich war kein Mensch mehr, sondern ein Jungvampir, der mittlerweile ein halbes Jahr alt war.  
Also mussten wir uns wohl oder übel einen anderen Ort suchen.  
Nessie sollte ja schließlich auch noch was von der Welt sehen.  
Ich beschloss mit Edward in unser Häuschen zu gehen um gemeinsam darüber nachzudenken, wo die Reise hingehen sollte.  
Ich nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in die Richtung unseres Häuschens. Ich schaute zu Jacob und machte eine kopfbewegung zu unserem  
Häuschen und das wir eine Weile dort bleiben würden. Er nickte zurück.  
Kurz bevor wir vor der Tür standen, sah Edward mich mit seinem schiefen Lächeln an, dass ich so liebte.  
Wenn ich noch ein Mensch wär, würde mein Herz schneller schlagen und drohen aus meinem körper zu springen. Obwohl dies  
nicht mehr passieren konnte, zog er mich immer noch in seinem Bann. Er schaute mir eine Weile tief in die Augen und legte seine  
Hand unter mein Kinn und zog es zu sich um mich besser mit seinem weichen Lippen küssen zu können.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir dort engumschlungen standen, doch plötzlich hörte er auf und grinste mich an.  
"Wir sollten vielleicht mal reingehen und uns überlegen, wo der Urlaub hingehen soll."  
Ich nickte. Wir gingen in unser Wohnzimmer und setzten uns auf die schöne gemütliche Couch.  
Ich fing an zu überlegen, wo wir am besten hinreisen konnten. Immerhin mussten wir ja einiges bedenken.  
"Mhhh..." sagte ich zu Edward um ihm zu signalisieren, dass ich mir meine Gedanken machte.  
"Hast du dir schon einen Ort ausgesucht?" fragte er mich und sah mich an.  
"Nein, ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden."  
Es war wirklich nicht einfach. Geld spielte keine Rolle, doch ich wollte an einem Ort, den wir nie vergessen würden.  
Wo Nessie und Jacob ihren Spaß hatten und auch Edward und ich.  
Ich war mir sicher, dass es eine Insel sein sollte. Ich wollte allzu gern nochmal zu einer Insel. Allein schon um mich an unsere  
Flitterwochen zu erinnern. Aber auch Nessie sollte mal mehr sehen, als immer nur das graue Wetter in Forks. Sie und Jacob mussten ja nicht allzu sehr  
aufpassen, immerhin war Nessie ja zur Hälfte ein Mensch.  
Doch wollte ich uns vier nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen.  
Ich schaute mir die Weltkarte an und dann sah ich einen ganz kleinen Fleck. Ich betrachtete diesen näher. Edward sah mich an.  
"Welchen Ort betrachtest du gerade?" fragte er mich.  
"Siehst du diesen kleinen Fleck?"  
Er nickte. "Kiribati." sagte er schließlich. "Eine kleine nette Insel, dort wohnen nicht viele Menschen. Man kann sie fast mit Esmes Insel vergleichen, einsam, nur mit einem Boot erreichbar. Die Einwohner dort sind nicht wirklich abergläubisch. Aber die Insel ist einfach nur himmlisch. Wir sind mal vor einigen Jahren dort vorbei gekommen. Wirklich ein sehr nettes Volk."  
Ich war beeindruckt. Hätt ich mir ja auch denken können, dass Edward diese Insel schon kannte, er kannte fast jeden Ort auf dieser Welt.  
"Was hälst du davon, wenn wir dort unseren Urlaub verbringen?" fragte ich ihn vorsichtig.  
"Sie ist ziemlich weit entfernt und abgelegen. Aber wunderschön. Ich bin von dieser Idee begeistert."  
Ich war so erleichtert, dass wir schon einen Ort gefunden hatten. Jetzt mussten wir nur noch Jacob fragen und den Rest unserer Familie Bescheid sagen.  
"Lass uns wieder ins Haus gehen, um die anderen zu informieren. Damit wir dann sofort weiter planen können." sagte ich nun.  
Langsam, in normaler menschlichen Geschwindigkeit gingen wir zum großen Fluss und sprangen rüber. Ich höre auch schon Nessie und Jacob spielen.  
Als sie uns erblickten, grinste ich beide an. Es war ein herrlicher Anblick, sie so unbeschwert zu sehen. Und immer mehr freute ich mich auf unseren  
kleinen Familienurlaub. Nessie rannte auf mich zu und sprang in meine Arme. Sie hielt mir ihre kleine Hand an meine Wange, um mir wie immer zu zeigen, was sie alles erlebt hatte. Ich fing an zu strahlen.  
Edward ging zu Jacob und fing an, ihn langsam in unsere Idee einzuweihen.  
"Bella und mir ist ein kleiner Gedanke gekommen. Nachdem in den letzten Wochen so viel passiert ist, hatten wir uns gedacht einen kleinen Familienurlaub zu machen. Was hälst du davon?"  
Erst schaute Jacob entsetzt und schockiert und dann sah er mich an und ich lächelte ihn an.  
"Natürlich haben wir auch an dich gedacht und wollten, dass du mit uns mitkommst." ergänzte Edward schnell, nachdem er Jacobs Gedanken gehört hatte.  
Da fing er endlich an zu strahlen und man konnte ihm ansehen, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen war.  
"Das ist eine gute Idee, allerdings muss ich das mit meinem Rudel und Sam besprechen. Wir müssen ein paar Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen, in der Zeit wo ich nicht da bin. Wisst ihr denn schon wo es hingeht?" fragte er neugierig.  
"Also mir viel eine kleine Insel namens Kiribati ein. Sieh ist ein bisschen abgelegen und nur mit einem Boot von Australien aus zu erreichen." erklärte ihm Edward kurz. Doch mehr wollte er auch nicht verraten.  
"Okay, ich werde schonmal zu meinem Rudel und Sam gehen und ihn darauf vorbereiten. Ich denke ihr müsst eh noch alles mit den anderen besprechen.  
Habt ihr denn schon eine Vorstellung, wann wir los wollen?"  
"Also ich dachte in ein zwei Wochen." fing ich an und war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob es machbar war. Und wie lange wollten wir eigentlich auf diese Insel bleiben? Ich wusste es nicht. Vielleicht drei Wochen oder einen Monat? Oder auch nur zwei Wochen. Immerhin mussten wir nun auch an die Werwölfe denken.  
Edward nickte Jacob zu. Wir drei gingen ins Haus und setzten uns aufs große Sofa.  
"Wir wollen euch etwas mitteilen", fing Edward schließlich an.  
Langsam versammelten sich alle und schauten uns an. Edward sprach weiter "Nach alldem was in den letzten Wochen passiert ist, dachten Bella und ich, dass es vielleicht schön wer, einen kleinen Familienurlaub zu machen. Also Nessie, Jacob, Bella und ich." er machte eine kurze Pause und wartete auf die Reaktionen der anderen. Ich war auch sehr gespannt. Nessie war mittlerweile eingeschlafen und bekam von der ganzen Planung nichts mit.  
Carlisle sprach als erster "DaS ist eine wirklich tolle Idee, ich denke wir alle haben uns eine Pause verdient und sollten ein bisschen mehr Zeit miteiander verbringen. Jeder sollte sich erstmal seine Vorlieben widmen und einen Urlaub machen um das Geschehne besser zu verarbeiten. Wisst ihr denn schon, wohin ihr wollt?" Ich war erleichtert. "Wir haben uns eine kleine Insel in der Nähe von Australien ausgesucht. Kiribati. Kannst du dich noch an sie erinnern?" fragte Edward Carlisle. Carlisle nickte. Esmes Augen leuchteten. "Da habt ihr euch aber einen schönen Ort ausgesucht. Ach Carlisle, was hälst du davon, wenn wir beide meine Insel wieder besuchen? Um nach dem rechten zu sehen." Esme strahlte und zwinkerte mir zu. Und ich fing an zu lächeln, als ich an Esmes Insel dachte. Ich erinnerte mich zwar nur schleierhaft an alles, doch da ich oft an die unvergessen Flitterwochen dachte, konnte ich immer besser sehen, was dort alles passiert war. Ich grinste.  
"Es freut mich, dass ihr die Idee genauso gut findet wie wir. Jacob klärt auch schon alles mit seinem Rudel ab. Wir dachten so daran zwei bis drei Wochen dort zu verbringen." sagte Edward.  
Nun sprach Alice "Jasper und ich werden auch einige Wochen dann verreisen. Wir dachten daran nochmal Peter und Charlotte zu besuchen und anschließend ein bisschen Zeit zu zweit zu verbringen." Alice schien begeistert von diesen Gedanken und ich wusste auch jetzt schon was auf Nessie und mich zukommen würde. Wir würden noch einen ausgiebigen Shoppingausflug unternehmen, um die passenden kleidungsstücke zu finden und mitzunehmen. Alice liebte es einfach mich zu beraten und mit mir und besonders nun auch mit Nessie shoppen zu gehen.  
"Rose und ich fahren auch einige Zeit weg" grinste Emmet. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wohin sie fahren würden. Denn entweder war es für Emmet immer ein riesen Spielplatz oder sie gingen dorthin wo man sie nicht sehen und besonders nicht hören könnte. Ich wollte zwar nicht genau daran denken, doch ich musste grinsen. "Nun mir scheint, jeder hat schon eine genaue Vorstellung davon was er machen will. Ich würde sagen, wir brechen alle gemeinsam in ein paar Wochen auf. Bella du solltest auch noch Charlie informieren, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht." sagte Carlisle.  
Ich nickte ihm zu. "Klar ich werde morgen zu ihm fahren und alles mit ihm besprechen. Ich wollte ihn sowieso besuchen. Ich war schon so lang nicht mehr bei ihm und ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich freuen wird, Nessie wieder zu sehen." Ich drückte sie feste an mich.  
"Jacob und Seth kommen" sagte Edward.  
Beide kamen sie die Tür rein und strahlten.  
"Ich komme gerade von Sam. Er hat nichts dagegen. Seth und Leah schließen sich solange Sam an, bis ich wieder da bin." sagte Jacob mit einem grinsen.  
"Ach wir kommen schon ohne dich klar, Jake. Es sind ja nur wenige Wochen. Und außerdem haben wir ja miteinander Kontakt. Leah und ich haben schon alles im Griff, immerhin ist ja keiner mehr hinter uns her." sagte Seth zu Jake und grinste nun auch.  
"Dann hätten wir das ja schonmal geklärt. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet und Rosalie werden auch für einige Wochen Ulraub machen." sagte Edward. Nur um Jake und Seth auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Mittlerweile war es so einfach mit ihnen zusammen zu Leben. Wir verstanden uns von Tag zu Tag besser.  
"Bella, wir müssen die Tage noch einkaufen gehen. Um deine und Nessies Garderobe aufzustocken" sagte Alice und sie fing an zu strahlen. Sie freute sich immer, wenn sie dachte mir was gutes zu tun. Und ich liess es auch über mich entgehen. "Ich dachte da an nächste Woche, Alice." Alice strahlte nun noch mehr.  
Es war doch immer wieder so einfach, sie glücklich zu machen. Und mittlerweile fand ich es ja auch nicht mehr so schlimm, musste ich mir eingestehen und schmunzelte.  
Nun war es aber Zeit um Nessie in ihr Bettchen zu bringen und den Urlaub in Ruhe weiter zu planen.  
Edward und ich verabschiedeten uns von den anderen und gingen langsam zu unserem kleinen Häuschen.  
"Ich freue mich, dass alle es für eine gute Idee halten und das Jake mit uns reisen kann" sagte ich unterwegs zu Edward, der mittlerweile meine Hand festhielt. "Ich freue mich auch. Wir müssen noch einiges planen und ich bin schon gespannt, was Alice sich alles so einfallen lässt." Nun hatte er ein riesen großes grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "Was denkst du gerade?" fragte ich ihn.  
"Ach ich denke nur daran, was Alice dir diesmal für hinreißende Sachen aussucht. Beim letzten mal hat sie ja ganze Arbeit geleistet." strahlte Edward.  
Ich dachte an unsere Flitterwochen zurück, und an die gewagten Outfits, die Alice mir eingepackt hatte. Das kann ja noch was werden, dachte ich mir in diesem Moment. Mittlerweile waren wir in unserem kleinen Häuschen und brachten Renesmee in ihr Bettchen. Sie sah so friedlich aus, wenn sie schlief. Es war wirklich faszinierend, ihr beim schlafen zuzusehen und ich verstand Edward immer mehr, wie er es damals empfunden haben muss, mir beim schlafen zuzusehen. Ich strahlte ihn an und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Er folgte mir und machte den Kamin an. Wir kuschelten uns auf die gemütliche Couch.  
"Also du willst morgen zu Charlie. Soll ich dich und Nessie begleiten?" fragte er nickte. "Ja das wäre schön. Wir müssen aber auch noch die Flüge buchen. Wo wollen wir da überhaupt schlafen und wohnen?" fragte ich ihn. Daran hatte ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht. Er grinste mich nur an.


	2. Ein überraschendes Geständnis

**Ein überraschendes Geständnis**

Ich schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Was ist denn so komisch?" fragte ich ihn. "Also wir haben da hinten so ein kleines nettes Häuschen." Er grinste noch mehr.  
Na wieso wunderte mich diese Antwort nicht? "Ihr habt da ein Häuschen?" wiederholte ich nochmal, es war eher an mich selbst gerichtet als an ihn.  
"Als wir dort waren, vor einigen Jahrzehnten, gefiel es uns so gut da, dass wir dachten, dass so ein kleines Häuschen dort eine gute Idee wäre, um diese schöne Insel nochmal zu besuchen. Mich hat es ehrlich gesagt gewundert, dass du ausgerechnet auf diese Insel gekommen bist. Aber du bist ja immer wieder für Überraschen gut." Er lächtelte mich mit seinem schiefen lächeln an, was ich so liebte. "Wieso haben die anderen denn vorhin nichts gesagt, dass sie die Insel schon kennen?" Nun war ich ein bisschen irritiert. "Sie haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass du auf diese Insel kommst und um ehrlich zu sein, haben wir auch nicht mehr an diese Insel gedacht, wie gesagt, es ist wirklich schon Jahrzehnte her, dass wir dort waren. Umso mehr freu ich mich, diese Insel wieder zu besuchen. Sie ähnelt ein bisschen Esmes Insel. Und ich freu mich einfach, sie mit dir zu besuchen und mit unserer Tochter und unseren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn." Das Wort Schwiegersohn sprach er irgendwie komisch aus. Allein der Gedanke, dass Jake irgendwann unser Schwiegersohn sein würde, war doch recht seltsam. Aber wir hatten ja noch genug Zeit um uns an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen.  
Ich versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken und wollte einfach weiter planen. "Also morgen fahren wir nach Charlie und teilen ihm mit, dass wir ein paar Wochen Urlaub machen werden. Du solltest vielleicht auch morgen bei der Fluggesellschaft anrufen und schonmal die Flüge buchen. Wir müssen uns auch über die Jagdmöglichkeiten Gedanken machen und an genug Lebensmittel für Jake denken. Und dann muss ich mir noch einen Tag aussuchen, an dem ich mit Alice shoppen geh." Ich verdrehte leicht die Augen bei diesen Gedanken. Edward nahm mich nun feste im Arm. "Ach das haste nun schon so oft überlebt." sagte er mit einem leichten lachen. Nun musste ich auch leicht lachen. Wir sassen bis zum nächsten Morgen noch so und planten unseren ersten kleinen Familienurlaub.  
"Nessie wird gleich wach." hörte ich Edward auf einmal sagen. Ich ging in das Zimmer zu meiner kleinen Tochter und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie öffnete langsam verträumt die Augen. "Morgen mein Schatz." sagte ich zu ihr. "Morgen Mommy" sie lächelte mich an. "Was hälst du davon, wenn wir heute Opa besuchen gehen?" "Oooooooooopa besuchen" schrie sie mit ihrem zauberhaften lächeln herum. "Komm wir ziehen dir was schickes an und fahren dann zu Opa."  
Wir machten uns auf den Weg nach Charlie. Renesmee freute sich immer so sehr, ihren Opa zu sehen und auch Charlie ging in seine neue Oparolle sichtlich auf. Was mich sehr freute, immerhin war ich nun nicht mehr seine kleine Tochter, sondern eine verheiratete Frau, die nun selbst eine Familie hatte und ich freute mich immer sehr, wenn ich Charlie und Renesmee zusammen sah. Edward sah mich an "Was denkst du gerade, Liebste?" "Ach ich habe gerade nur an Charlie und Renesmee gedacht, sie zusammen zu sehen, ist einfach wunderbar." strahlte ich ihn an. Ich wusste das Edward das gleiche dachte.  
Nun waren wir bei Charlie angekommen. Jake erwartete uns schon sehnsüchtig. Als Nessie Jake erblickte, konnte sie es kaum erwarten zu ihm zu gelangen.  
"Jakkkkeeeeeeeeee!!!" schrie sie und rannte zu ihm. Er öffnete seine Arme und sie sprang hinein. Es war so schön die beiden so zu sehen. Ich lächelte und sah wie Charlie schon aus dem Fenster schaute, als er Nessie hören konnte. Er machte die Tür auf und strahlte.  
"Ach ist das schön euch zu sehen." sagte er mit einem lächeln.  
"Hallo Dad!" sagte ich. "Na wie geht es denn meiner Tochter und meinem Schwiegersohn?" Er lächelte. "Sehr gut Charlie. Und wie geht es dir?"  
"Na jetzt, wo ihr da seit bestens. Ich freu mich immer euch zu sehen." Ich musste lächeln, wie sehr ich doch am Anfang Angst hatte, dass Charlie mich jemals so sehen könnte und nun war es für ihn selbstverständlich. Er wollte auch nie viel wissen, immer nur das nötigste und ich war mir mit Edward einig, dass es auch besser war, wenn er nicht alles wusste. Ich würde es nicht verkraften, wenn er sich jedes mal Sorgen machen würde um mich oder noch mehr Einzelheiten wusste. Auch wenn es für mich nicht mehr gefährlich war, war es für Charlie immer wieder umso gefährlicher. Es reichte, dass er schon jede Menge über die Wölfe wusste und Sue half ihm auch sehr, dass alles zu verstehen.  
"Dad wir wollten dir eigentlich sagen, dass wir vier, also Jake, Nessie, Edward und ich für zwei, drei Wochen Urlaub machen werden." erklärte ich ihm vorsichtig. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren würde. Bis jetzt gab es immer nur schlechte Neuigkeiten und dies beinhaltete immer, dass wir dann weg mussten. Ich versuchte es einfach ihm jetzt zu sagen, damit er sich schnell beruhigen konnte.  
"Ihr wollt wegfahren?" er schaute mich skeptisch an.  
"Charlie, es ist nur ein kleiner Familienurlaub. Wir dachten, nach den anstrengenden letzten Wochen, wäre ein kleiner Familienurlaub ganz angebracht, zumal wir jetzt noch die Zeit dafür haben. Bevor Bella und ich anfangen zu studieren." sagte Edward. Ich war in dem Moment so froh, dass er Charlies Gedanken lesen konnte und ihn somit auch direkt beruhigen konnte.  
"Dad, wenn irgendwas wär, dann würd ich dir das schon sagen. Außerdem müssen wir ja noch ein paar Fotos machen, damit Nessie sich immer daran erinnern kann." Ich strahlte. Es gab schon so viele Fotos von ihr, mehr als von irgendeinem Topmodel auf der Welt, die schon mehrere Jahre arbeitete.  
Langsam beruhigte sich Charlie wieder. "Schön, macht jede Menge Fotos, schließlich will ich auch ein Album von meiner Enkelin haben." "Klar Dad" sagte ich.  
Was dachte er nur, dass ich ihm keine Fotos von Nessie geben würde? Und war das einfach nur der Schock und die Angst, uns nie wieder zu sehen? Irgendwie musste ich ihm die Angst nehmen. Immerhin hatte ich so ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich ihn hier allein lies. Ich war ja schon froh, dass Sue für ihn sorgte, damit er nicht selber kochen musste. Weil daran konnte ich mich noch genau erinnern, seine Kochkünste waren einfach grauenhaft.  
"Dad?" fragte ich. "Ja Schatz?" "Ich hab dich lieb, ich bin einfach so froh, dass du das alles weißt. Und das wir uns weiterhin sehen können, und wenn wir weg gehen, egal wie lang, sag ich dir natürlich Bescheid. Und wir werden ja auch nur zwei, drei Wochen weg sein." ich wollte ihn mit diesen Worten beruhigen.  
"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Bella. Ja ich weiß. Es ist einfach nur so ungewohnt, du hast nun deine eigene Familie. Und naja vielleicht sollte ich dir da noch was sagen." stotterte er auf einmal. Er wurde leicht blass und fing an zu schwitzen. Ich schaute zu Edward, der schon am grinsen war. "Nessie, Jake, lasst uns ein bisschen im Wald verstecken spielen, Opa und Mommy müssen was wichtiges besprechen." nun grinste er noch mehr. Ich war platt. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Wieso grinste Edward? Und wieso wollten sie uns denn nun allein lassen? Was würde denn jetzt auf mich zukommen? Die drei gingen raus und ich sah, wie Charlie, Edward dankend zunickte. "Also Liebes" fing er an, man konnte ihm genau ansehen, dass es nicht leicht für ihn war. Ich fragte mich, was ihn denn so nervös machte?  
"Du weißt ja, dass Sue öfters hier ist und für mich kocht und ich auch viel in La Push bin" sprach er weiter. Ich wusste immer noch nicht, was er mir damit sagen wollte. Plötzlich kam Sue von oben herunter und ging zu ihm und lächelte ihn und mich an. "Bella, was dein Vater dir sagen will, seit Harry´s Tod, waren wir beide viel zusammen. Dein Vater hat mir sehr geholfen, alles zu verarbeiten. Dabei stellte ich fest, dass er seitdem du und Edward vor hatten zu heiraten, irgendwie einsam war und das seine Kochkünste wirklich nicht die besten waren." sie lächelte ihn an und sprach weiter "also wir haben uns immer besser verstanden und haben und haben auch gemerkt, dass da mehr ist, als eine Freundschaft. Bella, dein Vater und ich, sind ein Paar." Nun wirkte Sue auch nervös. Sie warteten auf meine Reaktion. Plötzlich traf mich ein Schlag, dass ich da noch nicht von selbst drauf gekommen bin. Was bin ich denn nur für eine Tochter. Sie verbrachten wirklich sehr viel Zeit miteinander und Sue half Charlie auch, besser mit den Mhyten umzugehen und wie sie sich immer anschauten, dass hätte mir längst auffallen müssen. Nun merkte ich, wie wenig Zeit ich doch mit meinem Vater verbrachte und was ich alles nicht mit bekommen hatten, weil ich einfach in den letzten Wochen so viel Stress und Ängste erleben musste. Noch länger konnte ich sie nicht warten lassen, Charlie sah so aus, als würde er gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleiden und Sue versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, indem sie sein Hand hielt und sie leicht streichelte. Ich betrachtete die beiden für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Sie waren ein schönes Paar. Wie lange Charlie doch allein war, seitdem Renee ihn verlassen hatte.  
"Ich freu mich für euch beiden." sagte ich nun schnell, bevor ich ihn noch ins Krankenhaus bringen musste. Eigentlich hätte ich doch damit rechnen sollen. Aber ich war einfach nur überrascht und glücklich, dass Charlie nun auch wieder jemanden an seine Seite hatte.  
"Wirklich. Dad das ist einfach großartig. Ich hätte eigentlich auch selbst darauf kommen können." ich packte mir an den Kopf um zu verdeutlichen, dass ich wirklich nicht selbst darauf kam.  
Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie die Anspannung der beiden wegfiel. Nun lächelten sie mich an. "Ach Bells, ich bin so froh, dass es endlich raus ist." Charlie war sichtlich erleichtert. Und ich auch. Ich ging zu Charlie und umarmte ihn.  
Sue lächelte mich an. "So ich glaub ich mach uns beiden mal einen Tee. Ich hab gehört, ihr wollt Urlaub machen?" fragte mich Sue.  
Deswegen waren wir ja eigentlich hier, um über den Urlaub zu reden. Schon hörte ich zwei weitere Herzschläge und ich wusste, dass die drei wieder zurück kamen. Edward war auch schon direkt an meiner Seite und legte seinen Arm um mich. Jake setzte sich mit Nessie ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch.  
"Ja Sue, wir wollen zwei, drei Wochen Urlaub machen." sagte nun Edward. "Und wo soll es hingehen?" Sie wirkte wirklich interessiert.  
"Bella hat sich für Kiribati entschieden." antwortete Edward mit einem lächeln. Charlie und Sue schauten uns verdutzt an. Man konnte genau sehen, dass sie die Insel nicht kannten. Das wunderte mich nicht, denn ich hatte sie ja auch nur durch Zufall auf der Karte entdeckt.  
"Es ist eine kleine nette Insel in der Nähe von Australien." sprach Edward, er wusste natürlich, dass sie sich fragten, was das für ein Ort war.  
"Och wie schön, wann geht es denn los?" fragte nun Sue sichtlich begeistert, dass wir auf eine Inseln fuhren. "In genau zwei Wochen, ich habe heute mirgen mit der Fluggesellschaft telefoniert." grinste Edward nun. "Dad, Alice und ich wollen nächste Woche einkaufen gehen, hättest du vielleicht Lust, dich um Nessie zu kümmern?" Und da fing Charlie an zu strahlen. "Aber sich Bells, ich pass so gerne auf Nessie auf." sein strahlen wurde immer breiter. Da kam mir ein Gedanke. "Hättest du vielleicht was dagegen auch schon heute auf Nessie aufzupassen?" Edward schaute mich an. Schließlich wusste er nicht, was ich vorhatte und ich entschloss mich, es ihm auch noch nicht zu sagen. "Klar Bells, ich freu mich so." er stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer zu Nessie und Jake. Sue schaute mich mit einem lächeln an "Ach du weißt ja gar nicht, was das für ihn bedeutet." Ich lächelte, doch ich konnte es mir denken. Ich war so froh, Charlie eine kleine Freude zu machen, wo er doch bald ein paar Wochen auf Nessie verzichten musste. "Nessie, was hälst du von der Idee heute bei deinem Opa und Sue zu schlafen?" fragte Charlie mit einem strahlenden lächeln. Ich hörte nur noch wie Nessie sich freute, die Nacht bei ihrem Opa zu verbringen.  
Ich stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer "So mein Schatz, Mommy holt eben deine Sachen, ich bin gleich wieder da." Ich drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Bis gleich" rief ich noch und war auch schon aus dem Haus. "Was hast du vor mein Schatz?" fragte mich Edward, der an schnell einer meiner Seite war und meine Hand nahm. Gemeinsam rannten wir schnell zu unserem kleinen Häuschen. "Ich dachte es wäre schön, wenn Nessie bei ihrem Opa schläft, zumal er ja bald ein paar Wochen auf uns verzichten muss." Mehr wollte ich ihm nicht sagen. Ich wollte ihn überraschen, wie oft er mich doch schon überrascht hatte. Und heute wollte ich es einfach mal machen. Wir kamen auch schon zum Häuschen. Ich ging in Nessies Zimmer und packte schnell ein paar ihrer Sachen zusammen, dabei entwickelte ich meinen Plan weiter, wie ich Edward überraschen sollte. Wie froh ich in diesem Moment war, dass er nicht meine Gedanken lesen konnte.  
Ich ging zu Edward und drückte ihm Nessies Sachen in die Hand. Er schaute mich verdutzt an. "Wie wärs, wenn du sie zu Charlie bringst und dir ein bisschen Zeit lässt." grinste ich. Immerhin durfte er ja nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn ich ihn überraschen wollte. Er schaute mich an, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und war dann auch schon verschwunden.


	3. Eine wunderschöne Nacht

**Eine wunderschöne Nacht**

Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, dessen war ich mir im Klaren. Ich sprang schnell unter die Dusche und baute meinen Plan weiter aus. Ich wusste schon genau, wo ich ihn überraschen wollte. Doch was zog ich bloss an?  
wie viel Zeit würde mir bleiben?  
Als ich feritg war, ging ich zu meinem überdimensionalen Kleiderschrank. Natürlich verdankte ich Alice, die riesige Auswahl an Kleidungsstücken, doch konnte ich mich nicht entscheiden. Doch dann sah ich dieses wunderschöne blaue Kleid. Ich zog es schnell an und schrieb einen kleine Nachricht für Edward und legte sie auf den Küchentisch.

_Lieber Edward_

Komm bitte zu dem kleinen See.  
Ich liebe dich

Ich schnappte mir schnell ein paar Kerzen und rannte auch schon los.  
Ich wusste ja immmer noch nicht wie viel Zeit ich hatte und ich wollte eine schöne Nacht mit meinem Ehemann verbringen.  
Denn das hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr. Nur wir beide.  
Ich kam zu dem See. Vor dem See war ein kleiner Strand und drum herum waren kleine Felsen und Bäume. Ich stellte die Kerzen auf und machte sie an.  
Gott sei dank war es eine klare Nacht. Wolkenlos und nicht windig. Richtig untypisch für das verregnete Forks. Immerhin hatten wir scho Frühling. Man konnte den Mond und die Sterne sehen. Und wenn man auf den See schaute, spiegelte sich der Anblick dort wieder. Einfach nur romantisch. Dazu die vielen Kerzen. Das müsste ihm gefallen dachte ich mir. Eine Weile betrachtete ich diesen Anblick und fing an zu träumen. Ich dachte an die Nacht auf Esmes Insel zurück. Sie war einfach zauberhaft. Und doch war diese Nacht heute anders. Ich war kein Mensch mehr, sondern ein Vampir. Edward musste keine Angst mehr haben, mich zu verletzen und wir konnten uns einfach leidenschaftlich lieben. Auf einmal hörte ich Geräusche, ich erkannte sie sofort. Auch den Geruch kannte ich. Es war Edward. Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Er kam langsam auf mich zugelaufen und schauten mir tief in die Augen. Jedesmal wenn er mich so anschaute, vergass ich alles um mich herum. Ich war immer wieder hin und weg, wenn ich seine Augen sah. Wenn ich jetzt noch ein Mensch wäre, würde ich wohl wieder vergessen zu atmen und in Ohnmacht fallen. Doch atmen war nicht mehr notwendig und so genoss ich diesen Augenblick und lächelte ihn an. Wir standen eine Weile so da.  
Schließlich durchbrach er die Stille "Es ist wunderschön hier Liebste." Ich lächelte ihn an. "Ich liebe dich." hauchte ich ihm ins Ohr.  
"Du bist mein Leben" sagte er. "Du siehst wunderschön aus." sprach er weiter. Und nahm meine Hand. Langsam gingen wir zu dem See. Ich zog ihn langsam aus. Und auch er zog mich langsam aus. Gemeinsam gingen wir in den See und genossen das Wasser. Es war so angenehm. Die ganze Atmosphäre und doch vergass ich alles um mich herum, als er mein Kinn anhob und mich leidenschaftlich küsste. Wir konnten unsere Leidenschaft nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wie lang es doch her war, dass wir uns so lieben konnten, dachte ich mir. Ich wusste gar nicht wie ich das ausgehalten hatte.  
Unsere Hände, erkundeten unsere Körper und wir konnten nicht mehr voneinander loslassen.  
Nach einer unendlichen Weile trug er mich aus dem Wasser und legte mich auf den Sand. Wir schauten uns eine Weile den Mond und die Sterne an. Ich kuschelte mich an seine Brust und fuhr immer wieder mit meinen Fingern über seine so schöne glatte Brust und zeichnete sie nach. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über meinen Rücken. Wir hätten tagelang so da liegen können. Wir merkten gar nicht wie schnell die Zeit doch vergangen war. Langsam löste die Sonne den Mond ab.  
Ich schaute Edward an und sah, wie die Sonne ihn zum funkeln brachte. Wie schön dieser Anblick doch war. Ich war wie paralysiert von diesem Anblick, er hatte so etwas unbeschreibliches, das man einfach nicht in Worte fassen konnte.  
Nun lag ich hier mit meinem Ehemann und wir schauten uns den Sonnenaufgang an. Dann beugte er sich zu mir und küsste mich wieder leidenschaftlich.  
Nach einer Weile löste er sich von, viel zu schnell wie ich mir eingestehen musste. "Wir sollten so langsam zu unserem Häuschen gehen und uns frisch machen." Ich stimmte ihm zu und stand langsam auf. Wir zogen unsere Kleider wieder an, die genau wie wir, voller Sand waren.  
"Wollen wir nicht ein bisschen langsamer laufen als sonst und einfach alles genießen?" fragte ich ihn. Er drehte sich zu mich, umfasste meine Taillie und küsste mich so leidenschaftlich, dann nahm er meine Hand und wir liefen langsam zu unserem Häuschen. Es war einfach traumhaft. "Danke" hauchte er mir ins Ohr. Ich lächelte ihn wieder an. "Ich liebe dich." sagte ich zum ihm. "Ich liebe dich auch."  
Schweigend liefen wir weiter zu unserem Haus. Es war ein herrlicher Tag. Die Sonne schien. Es waren kaum Wolken am Himmel. Die Vögel zwitscherten und flogen im Wald wild herum. Der ganze Wald erwachte zum Leben und wir waren mitten drin.  
Wir kamen zu unserem kleinen Haus. Erstmal mussten wir uns abduschen, da wir doch wirklich voller Sand waren. Danach zogen wir uns um und gingen erstmal zum Haus der Cullens.  
"Na ihr zwei Turteltäubchen" grinste Emmet. "Lebt euer Haus noch?" sein grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
Wenn ich die Chance gehabt hätte, rot zu werden, wäre ich es in diesem Moment geworden. Edward war auch schon am grinsen. Eigentlich hatten Emmet und ich ja einen Deal, da er ja eine Wette gegen mich verloren hatte. Aber ich wollte ihm diesen kleinen Triumph lassen. Er konnte ja schließlich nicht immer gegen mich verlieren.  
"Es ist alles in bester Ordnung" grinste ich, Emmet wusste ja nicht, dass wir die Nacht nicht in unserem Haus verbracht hatten.  
"Wo ist Nessie?" fragte mich Rose. "Ich hab sie gestern bei Charlie gelassen. Immerhin muss er ja bald ein paar Wochen auf Nessie verzichten und da dachte ich mir, es wäre schön, wenn er noch ein bisschen Zeit vorher mit ihr verbringen kann." Rose lächelte. Sie passte so gerne auf Nessie auf. Sie war genau wie wir alle in ihrem Bann gezogen. Seit Nessie auf der Welt war, waren Rose und ich sehr gute Freundinnen und ich war ihr einfach nur dankbar, dass sie mir in der schweren Zeit geholfen hatte und mich bei meinem Vorhaben, Nessie zur Welt zu bringen unterstützt hatte. Auch wenn sie anfangs gegen meine Verwandlung war, war ich doch froh, dass alles so ein gutes Ende genommen hatte.  
"Wir sollten Nessie nun abholen" flüsterte mir Edward ins Ohr. Ich nickte und ging mit ihm zur Garage. Wir stiegen in seinen Volvo, denn mit meinem Ferrari wollte ich immer noch nicht fahren, da es einfach zu auffällig war.  
Als wir bei Charlie ankamen, wurden wir schon sehnsüchtig erwartet. Nessie rannte aus die Tür und sprang in meine Arme. Sofort streckte sie mir ihre kleine Hand aus und legte sie an meine Wange. Sie zeigte mir alle Bilder von den letzten Stunden. Wie sie mit Edward und Jacob fangen im Wald spielte. Als ich ihr sagte, dass sie bei Charlie bleiben könne und wie sie meinen Dad und Sue den ganzen späten Nachmittag und Abend auf Trab gehalten hatte bis sie dann eingeschlafen war. Und wie sie nachdem sie wieder wach war, Charlie weiter auf Trab hielt und sich auch tierisch freute als Jake kam.  
Ich lächelte. Edward stand neben mir und hatte alles in Nessies Gedanken gesehen. Auch er lächelte und gab Nessie einen Kuss auf die Stirn und mir auch. Er umarmte uns. Dann gingen wir in Charlies Haus.  
Wir verbrachten den halben Nachmittag bei Charlie. Nachdem wir uns verabschiedet hatten, fuhren wir nach Hause und genossen die Zeit zu dritt, denn Jake musste wieder zu seinem Rudel und auch zu Billy. Er verbrachte mehr Zeit mit Nessie als mit seiner Rudel und mit Billy. Aber so war es ja bei geprägten Wölfen.


	4. Der Shopping Marathon

**Der Shopping Marathon**

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Und dann war auch schon der gefürchtete Tag da. Heute wollte Alice mit mir shoppen gehen. Wo, wusste ich noch nicht und sie würde es mir bestimmt auch nicht verraten, weil sie genau wusste, wie ich reagieren würde.  
Ich ging zu Nessie ins Zimmer und holte sie aus ihrem Bettchen. Sie strahlte mich immer an und legte mir sofort ihre Hand auf meine Wange, um mir zu zeigen, was sie geträumt hatte. Edward stand neben mir und lächelte.  
Ich zog sie an und sagte zu ihr "Ich bring dich gleich zu Opa und Sue, sie werden heute auf dich aufpassen, weil Alice und ich noch ein paar Besorgungen machen müssen und dein Daddy auch noch so einiges für den Urlaub erledigen muss." "Ich geh zu Opaaaaaaaa. Juhuuuu." schrie sie um sich.  
Sie freute sich immer so sehr, wenn sie zu Charlie konnte. Und ich konnte mich auch immer auf sie verlassen. Sie würde Charlie nichts tun, weil sie genau wusste, dass er nicht so war wie wir. "Ich komme heute Abend und hol dich ab mein Schatz." sagte Edward zu ihr.  
Wir schauten uns beide an und lächelten. Es waren immer wieder die kleinen Dingen, die uns zum lächeln brachten. Wenn unsere Tochter glücklich war, waren wir es auch. Edward musste noch ein paar Listen erstellen und alles mit Jacob besprechen, wie es genau ablaufen sollte und er wollte auch wissen, wie sich die Wölfe vorbereiten wollten, während unserer Abwesenheit.  
Ich ging mit Nessie zu Edwards Wagen und brachte sie zu Charlie.  
"Oppppppppaaaaaaa" schrie Nessie auch schon, als sie noch nicht ganz ausgestiegen war. Charlie strahlte über beide Ohren, als er uns sah.  
Er kam auf uns zu und öffnete seine Arme, damit Nessie dort hinein springen konnte. Sie war vorsichtig und wendete nicht ihre ganze Kraft an, weil sie genau wusste, dass Charlie zerbrechlicher war als wir und Jake es waren.  
Sue stand hinter ihm. "Wir sollten rein gehen." sagte sie. "Edward kommt sie heute Abend abholen." sagte ich schnell, damit ich mich wieder auf den Weg zu den Cullens machen konnte. "Viel Spaß" riefen Sue, Charlie und Nessie gleichzeitig.  
Bei den Cullens angekommen, erwartete mich auch schon Alice in der Garage. "Wir haben heute viel vor." grinste sie mich an.  
Sie stieg in ihren gelben Porsche, den sie damals von Edward geschenkt bekommen hatte. Wiederwillig stieg ich ein.  
"Wo gehen wir denn einkaufen?" fragte ich sie ein bisschen ängstlich.  
"Also ich dachte da an New York oder Paris. Die haben im Moment so schöne Sachen." schwärmte sie mir vor.  
"N...N...New York??? Paris?" keuchte ich. Wie lange hatte sie denn vor wegzubleiben? Zumal Paris ein bisschen weiter entfernt war als New York und wir mit ihrem Porsche nicht mal eben über den Ozean fahren konnten. Das würde hier wohl doch ein bisschen länger als einen Tag beanspruchen, dachte ich mir.  
"Wie fahren jetzt erstmal nach Seattle" durchbrach sie die Stille. Sie hatte bestimmt gesehen, dass in meinem Gesichtsausdruck entsetzen und offene Fragen lag. "Seattle" wiederholte ich leise.  
"Ja wir fliegen von Seattle aus nach Paris. Wenn wir noch ein paar Zwischenstops machen, dann können wir dort auch noch nach etwas Brauchbaren gucken." trällerte sie voller Freude.  
Es war so einfach Alice glücklich zu machen, doch ich hatte auch ein bisschen Angst vor dem was mich erwarten würde.  
Gott sei dank war ich kein Mensch mehr, sonst würde diese Shoppingtour wohl eine Woche dauern, dachte ich mir und musste ein bisschen lächeln.  
"Wann hast du das alles geplant?" fragte ich Alice, als wir am Flughafen ankamen. Wir parkten den gelben Porsche in der Tiefgarage und gingen gerade zu unserem Gate, wo unser Flug in einer halben Stunde starten sollte.  
"Ach Bella, ich wusste es doch schon seit ein paar Tage, und sowas ist schnell geplant." grinste sie. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Sicher, sie hatte es schon in der Zukunft gesehen. Manchmal dachte ich einfach nicht mehr dran.  
"Lass mich raten, du hast auch schon genaue Vorstellungen, was ich anziehen werde?" fragte ich zögernd.  
"Klar Bella" grinste sie "und für Nessie hab ich auch schon ganz tolle Ideen. Sie wird sich riesig freuen."  
Ich schluckte. Okay, das wird alles schnell rum gehen dachte ich mir. Vielleicht wird es ja doch ganz nett. Immerhin kann ich für Nessie auch schöne Sachen kaufen. Ich musste leicht grinsen bei dem Gedanken.  
Unser Flug wurde aufgerufen und wir begaben uns zum Flugzeug. Wie immer saßen wir in der ersten Klasse. Klar, Geld spielte keine Rolle für die Cullens. In manchen Situationen war dies sehr praktisch und holfreich. Wenn man Jahrhunderte lang lebte, hatte man wirklich genug davon.  
Ich war froh, dass wir in der ersten Klasse sassen, weil dort waren wir allein und wir mussten uns, nicht wie sonst immer, großartig verstellen.  
Alice schaute aus dem Fenster und hörte Musik und ich dachte über Edward und Nessie nach.  
Schon wurde ich auch schon aus meinen Gedanken gerissen.  
"Sehr geehrte Fluggäste. In wenigen Minuten landen wir in Paris. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt dort und bedanke mich, dass sie mit uns geflogen sind." verkündete der Pilot.  
Als wir am Flughafen von Paris gelandet waren, zog Alice mich auch schon zu einen der großen Autos. Ich schaute sie nur an.  
"Na wir brauchen viel Platz. Wer weiß, was wir hier alles finden werden." grinste sie. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie das schon wusste oder eine Vorahnung hatte. Aber sicher war ich mir nicht, schließlich war Alice immer wieder für Überraschungen gut.  
"Na dann mal los" sagte ich leise.  
Wir fuhren direkt in die große Stadt und hielten nur bei sehr teuren Designern. Ich schaute sie ein bisschen böse an. Wieso mussten es denn ausgerechnet immer die großen Namen sein? Wir gingen nach Dolce & Gabbana rein. Sie hatten wirklich wunderschöne Sachen. Alice war nicht mehr zu stoppen und zog mich hinter sich her. Sie hatte auf einmal so viele Sachen in der Hand, die ich anprobieren sollte. Ich erinnerte sie daran, dass wir uns doch ein bisschen menschlich verhalten sollten, weil die Verkäufer uns schon mit großen Augen anschauten. Sie war eindeutig in ihrem Element.  
Ich lächelte und liess mich von ihrer Kaufsucht anstecken. Doch auf einmal hatte ich auch sichtlich Spaß daran und das wunderte mich.  
Alice und ich probierten jede Menge teure und auch schöne Kleider an.  
"Dieses passt wunderbar zu der Insel." sagte sie nach geschlagenen zwei Stunden.  
"Warst du auch schon auf der Insel?" fragte ich sie. "Klar Bella. Ist zwar schon sehr lange her, aber ich kann mich noch an alles erinnern. Deswegen sind wir ja auch hier, weil ich genau weiß, was du und Nessie anziehen könnt." sie strahlte. "Hast du für Nessie auch schon genaue Vorstellungen?" fragte ich sie.  
"Aber sicher Bella, was denkst du denn?" ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
Nach drei Stunden kamen wir mit sage und schreibe 10 Tüten raus. Alle schauten uns ein bisschen komisch an, aber das war mir egal. Wenn die Reichen Promis hier einkaufen gingen, dann schaute schließlich auch keiner genau hin, wie viel sie kauften.  
Wir fuhren weiter und schauten nun nach ein paar Sachen für Nessie. Schließlich sollte sie auch Designerstücke aus Paris bekommen.  
Wir verbrachten den halben Tag in Paris bis wir mit 30 Einkaufstüten wieder zum Flughafen fuhren.  
"Oh man Alice, die halten uns alle bestimmt für verrückt." sagte ich mit einem unterdrückten lachen.  
Sie nickte. Als wir zu unserem Gate ankamen, sahen wir, dass unser Flug gestrichen wurde, auf Grund eines Unwetters.  
"Na super, haste das nicht vorraus gesehen?" fragte ich Alice.  
"Nein irgendwie nicht. Muss wohl auch gerade erst passiert sein. Naja machen wir das Beste draus." sagte sie und war ein bisschen enttäuscht.  
Da hatte ich auch schon eine gute Idee, was wir in der Zwischenzeit machen würde.  
"Ich hab ne Idee." grinste ich. Alice schaute mich verwirrt an. Ich zog sie mit zu einem Geschäft und kaufte eine Kamera und mehrere Speicherkarten.  
Sie schaute mich an und langsam sah ich, wie sie begriff was ich vorhatte.  
"ICh dachte mir, nun da wir ja hier erstmal ein paar Stunden festsitzen, dass wir ein paar Fotos von Paris machen. Damit Nessie auch ein bisschen von der Stadt und der Welt sehen kann." sagte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln. Alice nickte und strahlte.  
Wir fuhren durch ganz Paris und machten von jeder Sehenswürdigkeit Fotos. Einige Stunden vergingen und es wurde schon dunkel. "Ich sollte Edward anrufen und ihm sagen, dass wir heute nicht nach Hause kommen." sagte ich eher zu mir selber als zu Alice. Sie grinste mich schon wieder an.  
Ich schaute sie skeptisch an. "Er weiß, dass wir morgen oder nun ja, durch diese kleine Komplikation wohl eher Übermorgen, nach Hause kommen werden." sagte sie einfach so. "Wie er wusste es? Und hat mir nichts gesagt?" ich war erstaunt und auch ein bisschen sauer auf ihn, dass er mir dies verschwiegen hatte.  
"Sei nicht sauer auf Edward. Ich hatte ihn darum gebeten dir nichts zu sagen. Ich wollte dich einfach überraschen. Und das ist mir anscheinend auch gelungen. Aber vielleicht solltest du ihn doch besser anrufen und ihm sagen, dass es ein Unwetter gab und wir immer noch in Paris sind." sagte sie.  
Ich nahm mein Handy und wählte schnell seine Nummer.  
"Ja mein Schatz?" sagte seine süße Stimme zu mir. Am liebsten wäre ich ihm um die Arme gesprungen, aber ich war ja auch noch ein bisschen sauer auf ihn und durchs Telefon umarmen ging ja auch nicht. Nein das hatte noch keiner erfunden.  
"Wir werden wohl doch erst Übermorgen nach Hause kommen. Es gab eine kleine Komplikation mit dem Wetter. Wir sind immer noch in Paris und werden jetzt den nächsten Flug nehmen." sagte ich zu ihm, auch damit er sich keine Sorgen machen musste.  
"Gib Renesmee einen Kuss von mir." sagte ich noch schnell.  
"Ich liebe dich." sprach ich weiter.  
"Ich liebe dich auch mein Schatz. Du fehlst mir." hauchte er ins Telefon. Am liebsten wäre ich ausgestiegen und nach Hause gerannt. So lange von den beiden getrennt zu sein, war wirklich nicht einfach und es war ja noch nicht mal ein Tag um.  
"Du fehlst mir auch" sagte ich und legte auf, bevor ich wirklich noch auf dumme Gedanken kommen würde.  
Der nächste Flug wurde nicht gestrichen, da das Unwetter wieder vorbei war. Erleichtert gingen Alice und ich mit unseren Tüten durch den Flughafen. Nachdem wir sie abgegeben hatten, wurde auch schon unser Flug aufgerufen. Ich war gespannt, wohin die Reise jetzt gehen würde. Das eigentliche Ziel war New York. Doch es gab wohl auch einige Zwischenstopps. Es war mittlerweile dunkel, aber wir befanden uns ja auch noch in einer anderen Zeitzone.  
Plötzlich durchbrach mal wieder der Pilot meine Gedanken.  
"In wenigen Minuten landen wir in Mailand. Dort werden wir einen Zwischenstopp von drei Stunden machen, bevor unsere Reise weiter nach New York geht. Bitte schnallen sie sich an und warten, bis das Flugzeug gelandet ist. Wir hoffen, Sie hatten bis jetzt einen angenehmen Flug." verabschiedete der Pilot sich. Mailand also. Noch so eine Modestadt. Was mich wohl diesmal alles erwarten würde. Immerhin hatten wir ja nur drei Stunden Zeit. Aber wie ich Alice kenne, würde ihr das reichen um wieder jede Menge Klamotten einzukaufen.  
Wir stiegen aus. Es war früher Morgen und ich dachte eigentlich das die Geschäfte um solch eine Uhrzeit zu hätten, aber ich irrte mich ja schon oft genug. Ich kannte mich einfach nicht gut genug aus.  
Alice schleifte mich auch schon zu den ersten Geschäften. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, wurde sie fündig. Und wieder begann das ganze umziehen und anprobieren. Aber ich liess es über mich ergehen. Naja ich musste mir auch eingestehen, dass es wirklich nicht mehr so schlimm war und ich musste das ja auch nur alle paar Monate ertragen.  
Nach zwei Stunden kamen wir nur mit 15 Tüten zum Flugzeug. Naja für diese Kurze Zeit hatten wir wirklich schon sehr viel eingekauft.  
Und dann sah ich einen kleinen schönen Anhänger. Sofort musste ich an Renesmee denken und dass dieser Anhänger wunderbar zu ihrem Armband passen würde.  
Ich ging in das Geschäft und schaute ihn mir näher an. Alice wartete draußen mit den ganzen Tüten. Sie hatte wohl die gleiche Idee wie ich gehabt, denn sie lächelte mich an. Ich zeigte der Verkäuferin, dass ich gerne diesen Anhänger gerne kaufen würde. Ich legte ihr das Geld auf den Tresen und ging wieder zu Alice. "Der passt einfach wunderbar zu Renesmees Armband" sagte ich ihr schnell. "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich wusste sofort, dass es für Nessie sein sollte." grinste sie mich an.  
Wir stiegen in das Flugzeug. Mittlerweile war es mitten in der Nacht. Die anderen Fluggäste schliefen und ich schaute mir einen Film an. Den ich allerdings schon kannte. Alice tat auch so, als wenn sie schlafen würde.  
Nach einigen Stunden ertönte wieder die Stimme des Pilots und ich wusste genau, dass wir gleich in New York sein würden.  
Alice erwachte aus ihrem angeblichen Schlaf und grinste mich komisch an. "Bist du bereit für die nächste Runde?" trällerte sie.  
"Eigentlich nicht, aber ich hab eh keine andere Wahl" lachte ich.  
Und da ging es schon los. Für New York brauchten wir wirklich den ganzen Tag. Es gab so viel zu sehen und zu erkunden. Immerhin machte ich auch jede Menge Fotos für Renesmee. Allerdings war ich genau wie Alice, mittlerweile in einem Kaufrausch verfallen. Ich liess mich auf das neue Gefühl ein und rannte zu den unterschiedlichsten Geschäften. Naja mit meinen Entdeckungen war Alice nicht ganz so zu frieden, weil ich einfach nicht das modische Händchen dafür hatte so wie sie. Aber ich war dankbar, dass sie mir bei der Auswahl geholfen hatte.  
Mit einem zufriedenen lächeln, schaute sie mich an. Immerhin stolze 120 Tüten hatten wir aus New York. Das müsste eigentlich reichen dachte ich mir.  
Wer soll das denn auch alles schleppen und wie sollen wir das alles in ihrem gelben Porsche transportieren? Diese Frage interessierte mich sehr.  
"Ähm, Alice?" fing ich an. "Ja?" schaute sie mich fragend an.  
"Ich hab da mal so ne Frage ne. Wie sollen wir das denn alles nach Hause und in deinem Porsche bekommen?" nun war ich aber gespannt.  
"Ach so. Ja ich hab Jasper angerufen, er und Emmet warten in Seattle auf uns und helfen uns beim Transportieren." grinste sie mich an.  
"Ach so. Okay." sagte ich nur noch. Und dann waren wir auch schon in Seattle.


	5. Vorbereitungen

**Vorbereitungen**

"Och Alice" stöhnte Emmet, als er uns sah.  
"Habt ihr die Geschäfte total leer gekauft?" fragte nun Jasper mit einem grinsen. Er kannte seine Alice. Besonders wenn es ums shoppen ging, wusste er immer, dass Alice nicht mehr zu bremsen war.  
"Nein, ein paar sind noch voll und vorhanden." grinste sie Jasper an.  
Emmet und Jasper trugen die Tüten zu den Autos. Emmet war mit seinem Jeep gekommen, Jasper hatte Edwards silbernen Volvo dabei.  
Jedoch hatte ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass das nicht reichen würde. Aber sie schafften es doch nach einer halben Stunde, alle Tüten zu verstauen.  
Ich war sichtlich beeindruckt.  
"So, nun können wir uns auf den Heimweg machen." verkündete Emmet mit einem grinsen.  
"Dann mal los, das kann ja ne Fahrt werden" grinste ich. Naja was die Leute wohl denken würden, wenn sie die gequetschten Tüten sehen würden. Gott sei dank war es noch nicht so hell, sodass wirklich nur wenige Menschen unterwegs waren und sich das Unglaubliche näher anschauen konnten.  
Wir brauchten nicht lange, da waren wir schon in Forks.  
Ich freute mich schon so sehr auf Edward und Renesmee, sodass meine Sehnsucht zu den beiden immer größer wurde.  
Erst jetzt merkte ich wieder, wie sehr mir die beiden doch gefehlt hatten. Ich hatte die beiden noch nie so lange alleine gelassen.  
Dann bogen wir schon in den kleinen Weg, der zu dem großen schönen Haus der Cullens führte.  
Nun konnte ich es wirklich nicht mehr erwarten bis ich endlich meine kleine Familie wieder in die Arme schliesen konnte.  
Wir fuhren in die große Garage, da sah ich auch schon wie Edward, mit Nessie auf den Arm, auf meinem roten Ferrari saß.  
Ich wurde einfach nur von meinem Gefühlen überwältigt. Wie sie da saßen und auf uns, mich warteten war so schön. Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich vor Freude geweint. So stieg ich einfach nur so schnell wie möglich aus dem Porsche und flitzte zu meinem Ehemann und zu meiner Tochter.  
"Mommy ist wieder da" schrie Nessie. Und da war sie auch schon in meinen Armen. "Hallo mein Schatz. Ich hab dich und Daddy sooooo vermisst."  
Ich drückte Renesmee feste an mich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie streckte mir ihre kleine Hand aus und legte sie an meiner Wange, um mir zu zeigen, was sie die letzten Tage, ohne mich, alles erlebt hatte. Edward legte seinen Arm um uns beide und küsste mich auf die Stirn.  
Voller Faszination liess ich mir alle Bilder von Renesmee zeigen. Wie konnte ich denn nur so lange wegbleiben und das alles verpassen?  
Fragte ich mich, als ich das alles sah. Sie zeigte mir, wie sie mit Charlie fangen gespielt hatte und dass er überhaupt keine Ausdauer hatte. Ich musste mir ein kleines grinsen verkneifen. Ich sollte eher Mitleid mit meinem alten Herrn haben.  
Wie sie abends in Edwards Armen eingeschlafen war und mit ihm schöne Stunden am Strand und an unsere Lichtung verbrachte. Und wie sie Jake immer wieder geärgert hatte. Ich musste lächeln.  
Aber man konnte in Renesmees Erinnerungen deutlich sehen, wie Charlie die Zeit mit Nessie genossen hatte. Ich war einfach nur glücklich bei diesen Bildern. Doch musste ich auf einmal an Renee denken. Sie hatte dieses Glück nicht. Sie war völlig ahnungslos und ich musste sie weiterhin belügen, was mir wirklich nicht leicht fiel. Doch es war das Beste für sie. Sie durfte davon einfach nichts wissen, es war zu gefährlich. Selbst für Charlie war es schon gefährlich genug, da wollte ich nicht auch noch Angst um meine durchgeknallte Mutter haben.  
"Woran denkst du, Liebste?" fragte mich Edward. Er kannte mich einfach zu gut und merkte sofort, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte.  
"Ach ich hab nur an Renee gedacht." sagte ich traurig. Ich wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Ich wollte viel lieber erstmal die Zeit mit meiner kleinen Familie verbringen.  
"Momma, ihr habt aber viel eingekauft. Hast du mir was mitgebracht?" fragte sie völlig aufgedreht und lenkte mich so von meinen Gedanken an Renee ab.  
Fast hätte ich das vergessen. Klar hatte ich ihr was mitgebracht. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?  
"Ja mein Schatz, Tante Alice und ich haben dir auch was schönes mitgebracht. Du bekommst es gleich, aber erstmal müssen wir hier das ganze Tütenchaos bewältigen." grinste ich.  
"Ihr wart aber ganz schön fleißig." kommentierte Edward das Chaos in der Garage. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich sein unwiederstehliches Grinsen verkneifen wollte. Wohl eher aus Angst, dass ich komplett durchdrehen könnte. Wie ich es sonst ja auch tat, wenn es um Mode und shoppen ging. Er wusste ja nicht, dass es mir nach einer Weile auch Spaß machte.  
"Du kennst doch Alice." grinste ich. "Ich muss aber zugeben, dass ich mich von ihr hab anstecken lassen. Es war einfach so aufregend. Auch wie die Verkäufer uns angeschaut haben. Als wären wir beide zwei bekloppte Kaufsüchtige." sprach ich weiter. Bei diesen Gedanken konnte ich mir ein großes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die Gesichter waren ja auch erstaunlich komisch. Entsetzen und Bewunderung konnte man immer wieder deutlich erkennen. Man konnte buchstäblich sehen, dass sie dachten, dass sie es mit zwei Prominenten zu tun hatten, die sie wohl noch nicht kannten und sich dafür auch ab und an schämten. Mein Grinsen wurde immer breiter bei diesem Gedanken. Wenn die wüssten, dachte ich mir.  
Wir brachten die Tüten erstmal ins große Wohnzimmer der Cullens um auszusortieren, was von Alice war und was von mir und Renesmee.  
"Wir haben euch auch was mitgebracht." strahlte ich Rose und Esme an.  
Die beiden konnten wir doch nicht einfach vergessen.  
"Das ist aber lieb von euch beiden." freute sich Esme.  
"Was habt ihr uns denn schönes mitgebracht?" fragte nun auch Rose sichtlich neugierig.  
Ich schaute auf den Berg voller Tüten, das halbe Wohnzimmer war voll damit.  
"Irgendwo in diesem Chaos sind auch ein paar Tüten für euch, mit der angesagtesten Mode aus New York." sagte ich zu den beiden.  
"Na Alice, ich hoffe du hast noch einen Überblick. Ich hab ihn schon lange verloren." schaute ich sie orientierungslos an.  
"Klar Bella" grinste sie.  
Und da fing sie auch schon an, kleine Häufchen zu bilden. Naja anfangs waren sie klein, bis ein riesen großer Haufen entstand und daneben vier kleine.  
Ungläubig schaute ich Alice an. In wenigen Minuten war auch schon alles sortiert.  
"Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass der große Haufen von mir ist?" fragte ich sie entsetzt.  
Wenn ich noch erröten könnte, wäre ich es in diesem Moment auf jeden fall. Ich wäre auch gleichzeitg am liebsten in ein großes Loch verschwunden.  
Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Hatten wir wirlklich so viele Sachen für mich gekauft? Und nur so wenige für die anderen?  
Ich war auch nicht wirklich erleichtert, dass Renesmees Haufen der zweitgrößte war, naja er war um einiges kleiner als meiner, aber immerhin noch  
größer als die anderen. Sie schauten mich alle an.  
"Ich glaubs nicht" brachte ich nur noch herraus. Edward nahm mich feste in die Arme.  
"Da haben wir ja einiges zu schleppen, aber das willst du doch nicht alles mitnehmen, oder?" schaute er mich mit seinem Grinsen an, das ich so liebte.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht." sagte ich entsetzt. Was dachte er nur von mir? Ich musste mir einfach schonmal Gedanken machen, was davon ich alles mitnehmen würde. Immerhin waren wir ja nur für zwei, drei Wochen weg und nicht für mehrere Monate.  
Wir brachten alles in unser Häuschen und ich fing an, die ganzen Tüten auszupacken. Ich würde wohl den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht dafür brauchen. Aber wenn ich es jetzt mache, dann muss ich mir darüber schonmal keine Gedanken mehr machen, beruhigte ich mich selber.  
Renesmee schaute mir zu, wie ich die Sachen auspackte. "Momma, du hast doch noch ein Geschenk für mich." platzte es auf einmal aus ihr raus.  
Nun schaute auch Edward mich an. Man konnte genau sehen, dass auch er wissen wollte, was ich unserer Tochter mitgebracht hatte.  
Ich kramte in meiner Handtasche und fand das kleine Täschchen, wo sich Renesmees Anhänger drin befand. Ich lächelte sie an. Sie streckte  
ihre kleinen Händchen aus. Ich legte das Täschchen darein "Hier mein Schatz." strahlte ich sie an. Edward beobachtete uns genau und musste auch strahlen, als er mich so sah und wie Nessie vor Freude strahlte. Nessie packte den Anhänger aus und war sofort fasziniert von ihm. "Danke Momma. Machst du ihn mir dran?" fragte sie mich mit ihrem bezaubernden lächeln. "Klar mein Schatz".  
Die kommenden Tage vergingen wie im Flug, ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass ich so viel Zeit investiert hatte um meine Koffer und Renesmees Koffer zu packen.  
"Bist du fertig, Liebste?" hauchte mir Edward ins Ohr. "Ja ich denke ich hab alles eingepackt." Wir standen vor drei Koffer. Zwei waren von mir und einer von Renesmee. Edward hatte nur eine Reisetasche. Ich lächelte ihn an. "Na ich hab es doch gut reduziert." bemerkte ich. "Ja dafür hast du auch einige Tage gebraucht." Er fing laut an zu lachen. Einige Tage? dachte ich mir. Das war doch nicht sein Ernst. Oder doch? Ich schaute auf den Kalender und sah, dass ich wirklich mehrere Tage gebraucht hatte um das Chaos zu beseitigen und um mich zu entscheiden. Na ob das mit der Zeit besser wird? fragte ich mich. Na mit ein bisschen Übung bestimmt, dachte ich mir schnell, um mich selbst zu beruhigen.  
Mittlerweile hatten alle ihre notwendigen Vorbereitungen getroffen. Carlisle hatte sich einige Wochen Urlaub genommen, wovon das Krankenhaus allerdings nicht begeistert war, weil sie einfach auf so einen guten Arzt nicht verzichten wollten.  
Jake hatte alles mit seinem Rudel und mit Sam´s Rudel besprochen und wir hatten Charlie informiert.  
Es konnte also los gehen. Einen Tag bevor wir alle abreisen würden, trafen wir uns nochmal alle im Wohnzimmer der Cullens.  
"Also morgen früh fahren wir alle gemeinsam zum Flughafen" begann Carlisle. " und dann wird jeder zu seinem Gate gehen und wir werden uns einige Wochen nicht sehen. Es sind alle Maßnahmen getroffen worden. Jeder hat ein Handy mit und im Notfall ruft ihr mich oder die anderen an. Damit wir sofort Handeln können.  
Alice hat aber nichts besonderes gesehen. Also denke ich, dass wir alle einen unbeschwerten Urlaub genießen können."  
Wir nickten ihm alle zu. Wir sassen noch die halbe Nacht zusammen und unterhielten uns über so einige Sachen.  
Die Männer fingen schonmal an, das Gepäck in die Autos zu verstauen. Wobei ich wohl das meiste Gepäck mit hatte. Ich musste ein bisschen grinsen und wenn ich mal wieder gekonnt hätte, wäre ich wohl leicht rot angelaufen. Weil es mir einfach sichtlich peinlich war, so viel mitzunehmen und allein schon der Gedanke, wie lang ich fürs packen gebraucht hatte, hielt ich auch besser für mich. Reichte ja schon, dass Edward das wusste.

_____

Reviews sind echt gern gesehen ;)

Sagt mir, wie ihr die FF findet =)


	6. Der Flug

**Der Flug**

Wir umarmten uns nochmal alle am Flughafen. Wir waren noch nie solange voneinander getrennt gewesen.  
Aber wir wussten ja alle genau, dass wir uns in einigen Wochen wieder sehen würden und uns von unseren schönen Erlebnissen berichten würden.  
Alice würde ich wohl am meisten vermissen. Sie war nicht nur meine Schwester, sondern auch meine beste Freundin. Auch wenn sie manchmal ein bisschen  
durchgeknallt war, liebte ich sie. So wie ich den Rest meiner Familie liebte. Wenn wir alle hätten weinen können, hätten wir es wohl in diesem Moment getan, obwohl wir ja wussten, dass es kein trauriger Abschied war. Ich umarmte Esme und Carlisle, sowie Rose und Alice. Emmet klopfte ich mit einem fetten Grinsen auf die Schulter. Ach wie sehr ich ihn doch vermissen werde und unsere Wetten. Jasper klopfte mir auch nur leicht auf die Schulter.  
Es war das erste mal für Renesmee, dass sie mit einem Flugzeug fliegen musste und es war auch das erste mal, dass sie überhaupt eine andere Stadt und ein anderes Land sehen würde, außer Forks. Sie war sichtlich aufgeregt und freute sich auf diese Reise und die neuen Erfahrungen. Edward und ich hatten ihr auch noch extra erklärt, dass sie die Menschen nichts sagen oder zeigen durfte, da sie nicht so waren wie wir. Sie musste noch vorsichtiger sein als bei Charlie. Für ihr junges Alter verstand sie immer sehr schnell und es viel ihr auch sehr leicht, das alles umzusetzen. Sie freute sich auch so sehr, das Jake mitflog, dass sie eh nur noch Augen für ihn hatte. Nun trennten uns unsere Wege und wir liefen alle zu unseren Gates. Unser Flug würde erst in einer Stunde starten. Also setzten wir uns auf eine Bank und schauten verträumt durch die Gegend. Edward hatte mich fest an sich gezogen. Nessie und Jacob bekamen nichts mehr mit, zu sehr hatte sie in ihren Bann gezogen. Ich schmunzelte. "Woran denkst du?" fragte mich Edward. "Seh dir die beiden nur an. Es ist schön, die beiden so glücklich zu sehen." antwortete ich ihm ganz leise. Er fing auch an zu lächeln.  
"Der Flug AF 560 nach Sidney startet in 15 Minuten." ertönte es auch schon aus den Lautsprechern.  
Das war unser Stichwort. Wir gingen zu unserem Gate und warteten darauf, dass wir ins Flugzeug gehen konnten. Edward hatte, wie immer, wenn wir verreisten, die erste Klasse für uns gebucht.  
Renesmee war sichtlich begeistert, als wir das Flugzeug betraten. Man konnte wirklich sehen, wie begeistert sie war und wie neu doch alles war.  
Sie schaute sich alles genau an und lächelte mich und Edward immer wieder an. Sie war immer noch auf Jacobs Armen. Wir setzten uns auf unsere Plätze.  
Ich kuschelte mich näher an ihn ran und wir taten so, als wenn wir uns einen Film anschaun würden. Heute sassen mehr Leute in der ersten Klasse, als wir es gewohnt waren. Aber wir liessen uns nicht von ihnen stören. Nessie war mittlerweile in Jake´s Armen eingeschlafen und auch Jake schlief.  
"Wie lange werden wir denn fliegen?" fragte ich Edward leise, weil ich niemanden wecken wollte. Aber ich wusste auch, dass uns niemand hören würde.  
"Ca. 10 Stunden. Wir werden auch noch einen kleinen Zwischenstopp machen." antwortete er mir leise. Ich kuschelte mich nun noch näher an meinen Ehemann und tat auch so, als würde ich schlafen. Zehn Stunden? So lange sind wir bis jetzt noch nie geflogen. Ich war ganz in meinen Gedanken versunken, merkte aber auch das Edward nun auch so tat, als würde er schlafen. Das war um einiges einfacher für uns.  
Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme neben uns. "Sir, Miss? Bitte schnallen sie sich an, wir haben es mit ein paar Turbulencen zu tun." sagte die Stewardess leise zu uns. Ich riss die Augen auf. Was war denn jetzt los? Ich schaute Edward an. Er schaute so wie immer. Man konnte nichts schlimmes in seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Da schaute ich automatisch neben uns, auf Jake und Nessie. Jake hatte Nessie neben sich auf ihren Platz gesetzt und feste angeschnallt und sich selber auch. Sie war immer noch am schlafen und bekam von den Turbulenzen nichts mit. Sollte ihr erster Flug in eine Katastrophe enden?  
Nein, denk nicht an sowas Bella. Wie oft bist du jetzt geflogen? Oft. Und wie oft ist was passiert? Nie. Und wenn was passieren würde, hätte Alice das schon längst gesehen und uns das mitgeteilt. Ich versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen. Edward konnte ich immer noch nicht fragen, was los war, weil die Stewardess noch neben mir im Gang stand und schaute, ob alle informiert und angeschnallt waren.  
"Was ist los?" fragte ich Edward, als die Stewardess wieder in die zweite Klasse lief.  
"Wir sind in einem Unwetter geflogen. Das sind nur die üblichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, die sie treffen müssen. Keine Angst, Liebste. Ich werde auf euch aufpassen." wollte er mich damit wirklich beruhigen? Naja er schaute mir tief in die Augen. Er musste wohl gesehen haben, dass ich immer noch Angst hatte.  
Er nahm mich nun ganz feste in seinem Arm und küsste mich auf die Stirn.  
"Es wird alles gut. Nur ein kleines Unwetter." versuchte er mich weiter zu beruhigen.  
Und so langsam half es auch. Ich merkte wie das Flugzeug unruhig wurde. Doch in seinen Armen fühlte ich mich sicher.  
Nessie war immer noch am schlafen und ich sah, wie Jake sie nicht aus den Augen lies, aus Angst, ihr könnte was passieren.  
"Liebe Fluggäste." ertönte es aus der Sprechanlage. "Wie sie sicher mitbekommen haben und von unserem Flugpersonal informiert wurden, haben wir es mit ein paar Turbulenzen zu tun. Wir bitten dies zu entschuldigen. Es ist nur ein leichtes Unwetter. In wenigen Minuten haben wir es überstanden und können ohne Turbulenzen und weiteren Unwettern weiterfliegen. Bis dahin bitte ich sie nicht in Panik auszubrechen und die Ruhe zu bewahren. Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle." erklärte uns der Pilot weiter. Na ob mich das beruhigen wird? dachte ich mir. Ich denke eher nicht, aber wenn es schlimmer sein würde, dann hätte Edward mir das schon längst gesagt. Oder nicht? Ich schaute ihn wieder an. Doch ich konnte keine Angst oder andere Sorgen erkennen. Also musste es doch nicht so schlimm sein. Und wenn, dann hätt ich ja mitbekommen wie Alice uns Bescheid gesagt hätte. Das beruhigte mich dann doch wieder ein bisschen. Immerhin vertraute ich Alice. Aber da dachte ich ja daran, dass sie nicht sehen konnte, was mit uns passieren würde, weil Jake ja bei uns war. Ich beginn weiter zu grübeln. Naja aber sie hatte unsere Fluglinie bestimmt in den Augen und würde es ja trotzdem sehen, wenn das Flugzeug abstürzen würde.  
Ich beschloss Alice anzurufen. Da die Stewardess ja nicht in der Nähe war, konnte ich ja bestimmt ein paar Minuten in Ruhe telefonieren.  
"Kann ich bitte eben dein Handy haben?" fragte ich Edward leise.  
"Wieso?" wollte er wissen.  
"Ich möchte eben Alice anrufen." antwortete ich ihm. Wieso musste er denn jetzt nachfragen, wieso ich das Handy haben wollte?  
Konnte er sich das nicht einfach denken?  
"Schatz, uns wird nichts passieren." versuchte er mich zu beruhigen.  
"Ja dann kann ich doch bitte eben Alice anrufen. Bitte Edward. Ich will nur auf Nummer sicher gehen. Ich will nicht wegen einem Flugzeug, das wichtigste in meinem Leben verlieren." Ich schaute schnell zu Nessie und dann zu ihm. "Außerdem möchte ich gern wissen, ob bei den anderen alles in Ordnung ist." sprach ich schnell weiter.  
Dann griff er in seine Jackentasche und gab mir sein Handy. Ich wählte schnell Alice Nummer und wartete bis sie abnahm.  
"Ja?" fragte Alice leise.  
"Alice, ich bins Bella. Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich sie mit Angst in meiner Stimme.  
"Ja Bella. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Bei Esme und Carlisle auch und bei Rose und Emmet ebenfalls." antwortete sie mir schnell.  
Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Zum glück war bei ihnen alles in ordnung.  
"Ist bei euch alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie dann schnell, bevor ich überhaupt weiter nachdenken konnte.  
"Naja" fing ich an und schaute Edward kurz an. "Wir haben ein paar Turbulenzen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, ob du vielleicht irgendwas gesehen hast." Endlich war es raus. Und nun war ich gespannt. Ich betete, dass sie sagen würde, bei euch ist alles bestens, ich habe nix schlechtes gesehen. Doch mittlerweile waren die Turbulenzen so stark, dass ich in die Realität zurückkam und dachte, nein nichts ist in Ordnung.  
"Ihr werdet sicher in Sidney landen, Bella. Hab keine Angst. Ich habe nichts schlimmes gesehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie eure Maschine in Sidney landet und das Nessie sich über das tolle Wetter freuen wird. Ihr solltet nur aufpassen, dass ihr nicht in die Sonne geht." sagte sie mit einem leichten kichern.  
Nun war ich beruhigt. Die Anspannung fiel von mir ab.  
"Danke Alice." sagte ich aus tiefsten Herzen und legte auf.  
Edward drückte mich nun wieder an sich und küsste mein Haar.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wurden die Turbulenzen immer weniger und auch das Flugzeug beruhigte sich wieder.  
Ich kuschelte mich wieder eng an Edward und machte die Augen zu.  
"Wir sind gleich da" flüsterte Edward mir ins Ohr. Wie gleich da, dachte ich mir. Sagte er nicht vorher noch was von einem Zwischenstop? Und wie lange waren wir denn schon unterwegs? Ich hatte in diesem Moment kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und sah, dass die Sonne schien. Also war es schon Tag. Ich hatte das gar nicht mehr mitbekommen. So versunken war ich in meinem Gedanken.  
"Ich dachte wir machen noch einen Zwischenstop?" fragte ich ihn leise.  
"Nein den haben sie ausgelassen, weil wir vorhin langsam fliegen mussten, wegen den Turbulenzen." antwortete Edward mir.  
Ich schaute ihn an und sah wie er mich mit seinem schiefen Lächeln, dass ich so liebte, anschaute.  
"Liebe Fluggäste, wir erreichen in wenigen Minuten den Flughafen von Sidney. Wir entschuldigen uns noch mal für die Unanehmlichkeiten und hoffen, dass sie Ihren Aufenthalt in Sidney genießen werden." verkündete der Pilot.  
Wir hatten es geschafft. Ich war sowas von erleichtert, nachdem ich vor einigen Stunden noch solche Angst hatten, dass wir einen Flugzeugabsturz zum Opfer fallen würden. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich wieder festen Boden unter meinen Füßen zu haben und meine Tochter in den Arm zu nehmen. Wir stiegen aus dem Flugzeug aus und mussten uns schnell in den Schatten bewegen, sonst hätte die Sonne uns verraten. Edward und ich trugen eine Sonnenbrille und gingen schnell unsere Koffer holen. Im Flughafen war es Gott sei dank dunkel, sodass wir dort keine Angst haben mussten. Ich nahm Renesmee in meine Arme. "Guck mal mein Schatz, wir sind in Sidney." lächelte ich sie an. Sie erkundete mit ihren Augen die Umgebung und erfasste alles. Sie fing an zu lächeln. Edward und Jacob trugen unser Gepäck zu einem Taxi. Ich folgte ihnen mit Nessie auf dem Arm und stieg nach Hinten auf die Rückbank.  
Edward erklärte dem Taxifahrer, wo wir hinwollten und dann fuhren wir auch schon los.  
Der Taxifahrer fuhr uns zum Hafen von Sidney, der nicht allzu weit entfernt war. Wir hätten das Stück auch laufen können, aber das wäre zu auffällig gewesen.


End file.
